The soul is broken
by Reading4You
Summary: Jack have realised something about his life and about what he feels but a earthquake shakes everything up. A man, unknown, breaks in and he didn't leave without taking something very dear to the Captain. W.Notes: This is my first story here on FF. Please leave comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Knock knock. _Who could that be? _Jack looked up and saw Gwen peek in.

- Hello Jack, can I come in?

- Please, make youself comfortable.

Jack sat straighter up and grinned at Gwen. Gwen went to the chair opposite of Jack and sat down. She looked around a little, she couldn't help it. It was something fascinating about his office, all the things that was in it, the alien stuff even if the most fascinating stuff was locked away. She finally locked her eyes on Jack, who looked straight at her and waited for her to start. She was a bit caught by the strong blue eyes. It was something about them that made you lose your breath.

- Eh… Jack I'm here because I want to ask you about the recent low rift activity.

Jack looked surprised but kept quiet to let Gwen continue.

- I know that it's good that it hasn't been any in a time but isn't it a little bit strange. Under my time here, it has never been like this and I'm just a bit worried…

- Oh, Gwen. If it's not so active it's a good thing but I have thought about it too and I have a theory…

- Oh, go on?

Jack stood up and walked to the big window that had a big clear view of the space downstairs. Gwen had under several occasion looked up to Jacks office and found him looking down at them. He didn't look away when anyone saw him he just smiled. Then now he did again, looked down at people who worked with their own projects and he just smiled. Then he started again but he kept looking down and Gwen watch Jacks back and listened to him as he continued.

- I'm not sure it has happened before but I think maybe the rift is… like…eh… saving up for something big.

- So you think that's why nothing is happening is because something even bigger is going to happen?

- Maybe… not sure thou but it can be.

- Hm… I don't hope so.

Gwen had looked down a little on her hands because she became a little nervous about what was going to happen. Even if Jack wasn't sure it sounded believable. It's just like a balloon, it collects air until it's too much and then it explodes. Gwen didn't think that it was a good metaphor and she surely didn't want anything to blow up. Gwen looked up at Jack again. He still stood by the window and looked down. Gwen stood up and walked to stand next to Jack. She was curious what he looked at and if he was worried about what they had discussed. Jack had a smile on his face, and then he couldn't be too worried. Gwen followed his gaze to the coffee machine where a young welsh man stood and cleaned the coffee machine. It was Ianto, our tea-boy as Owen called him. He wasn't that, he did coffee, not tea and occasionally Jack. Ianto didn't seem to notice that his boss and Gwen were looking at him or maybe he tried to avoid looking up because he knows they were looking.  
Gwen looked around on the main floor. Owen sat by his desk and it seemed like he was busy with something important on his laptop but everybody know that he played a game. It was weird, most of the time he just goofed around but he always had his paperwork done in time. By the desk that had four computer screens sat Toshito, Tosh. Gwen could never really understand how she manages to control four of them at the same time, one was hard enough. Tosh also looked concentrated on her computer but Gwen knew that she was not playing games. This was the same little team (apart from Suzie) that Gwen had joined a couple of months ago. Gwen looked towards the coffee machine again and Ianto was now making coffee for everybody.  
The clock showed 11:30 and like always it was the time when Ianto came around with that lovely cup of coffee. Jack still looked straight at Ianto and followed him around when he went to Tosh, Owen and served their cup. Then Ianto headed for Jacks office with only two cups of coffee left. Then we heard. Knock knock. The door open slightly and Ianto looked inside and said.

- Your coffee Sir.

Jack turned around and fire one of his big smiles. He met Ianto halfway.

- Thank you, on time as always.

- I try my best Sir

- I bet you do

Jack said that with a flirty smile. Ianto ignored it and just smiled and turned to Gwen. Gwen took her coffee and then Ianto turned around and made is way out. Gwen noticed that Jack didn't take his eyes of him until the door closed. It was something different about Jack, the latest couple of days Jack had not flirted with Gwen so much and he had looked at Ianto with a new look on his face and eyes. Maybe it could be… but could Jack really feel that way? Jack went to sit in his chair again and it seemed like he had forgotten that Gwen was still there. But begin talking about the man who found out how to make coffee out of beans. Gwen didn't listen so much. Gwen sat down in the chair opposite Jack and observed Jack when he drank his coffee. She wanted to know if it was a possibility that Jack was… oh, he was.

- Jack…?

- Yes, Gwen?

Jack continued drinking his coffee but he looked little at Gwen just to let her know that he listened. Gwen breathed in and said:

- You love him, don't you?

- Who? The man who makes these beans, pretty much yes. I mean to come up with coffee beans that are…

- No… more like the man who makes your coffee out of the beans.

Jack put down his cup of coffee and looked to the window, like he was a little afraid of answering the question. Jack didn't answer right away. Gwen almost thought that he was going to ignore the question.

- I think… I do or… I know I do.

Gwen thought Jack had more feelings for Ianto but it was still weird to hear Jack confess them to her. Jack, the man that only had part time shags and didn't do relationships. What made Ianto so different? Jack had obviously not said this to Ianto. Gwen opened to say something but… PANG! The whole room started to shake. Jack stood up and grabbed Gwen and pulled her under the desk. They heard how things smashed into the floor, screams and they felt the vibration of the earth quake. Then it suddenly stopped. Gwen and Jack released their arms from each other and Jack went out and Gwen followed. The office was a mess, paper everywhere, things on the floor which was broken and lay everywhere.

- Watch out.

-Gwen looked down, it was the cups that lay on the floor and they had broken into a hundred pieces. Gwen and Jack carefully stepped over it. Jack looked to the main floor and things were lying everywhere. Tosh looked up from under her desk. They went and opened the door and went down the stairs.

- Tosh are you okay? Owen? Ianto?

Jack called out. Tosh was the first to answer, she was standing by her desk and trying to organize it again and checking the computers.

I'm fine Jack. Owen is fine too, his looking if his corpse survived without getting a hit.

It did, but it was close. It nearly fell to the floor.

Ianto?!

Jack looked around the hub but didn't see him. Tosh also started looking around but nobody saw him.

- Owen where were Ianto when the earth quake started?

- I think he went down to the archives.

Jack where on his way. He run down the stairs that's luckily wasn't that long. The rest of the team followed him. But when Jack got to the last steps on the stair and were about to continue his walk through the corridor, he stopped. His eyes widen and he just stared on what was in front of him.

- Jack why are you stopping? Did you found…

Owen stopped talking and just stared at the massive wall of rocks that blocked the way. The earth quake had made rocks fell down and was now blocking the way. Tosh was the last to join the team in staring on the wall.

- Oh my… what… is Ianto under…?

Tosh couldn't finish the sentence. Jack woke up from the shock and started shouting. Jack was now terrified, what if Ianto was…

- IANTO?!


	2. Chapter 2

- IANTO?!

The teammates jumped a little of the sudden shout but didn't say anything. Owen went to the wall where Jack was shouting for Ianto and feeling the rocks. Then they heard a voice, quite clearly.

- Jack?

It was Ianto, he didn't sound hurt or anything. Jack answered.

- Ianto, oh my god. Are you okay? Did they rocks hurt you?

Ianto was glad to hear Jack but was the others alright?

- Are Tosh, Owen and Gwen okay?

- Yes, yes everybody is fine.

Ianto let out a breath.

- I'm fine. When the rocks fell I was luckily a bit away so they didn't fell on me. I may just have a few bruises.

Jack let out his breath, Ianto was okay. But now how would the get Ianto out. Jack turned to the others.

- Okay, Ianto is fine. Now we just have to figure out a way to…

- Anybody here? Who are you?

It was Iantos voice again. Jack turned around but he could just see the wall. Ianto sounded a little worried. He heard Ianto again.

- What are you doing down here?! Jack, did we… don't come closer!

At first Ianto sound like he was on his guard then he just sounded a bit scared.

- Ianto what is happening?! Ianto?!

Jack was worried; he tried to get contact with Ianto. What the hell was happening on the other side?! Jack looked at his team, Tosh looked paled and nearly crying of worry. Gwen stared and looked puzzled. Owen tried to find a way to move the rocks. Then the heard Ianto scream and Jack turned around:

- Let go of me! Stop it! What are you… aahh!

It filled Jack with ice into his core. Someone was in there with Ianto. Jack backed away from the wall and dragged Owen with him and had the rest of the team behind him. Jack raised his arm so his strapped band was pointing towards the wall of rocks.

- Stand behind me and watch out!

- Jack what are you…

PANG! A loud explosion sound rang though the building but no rocks fly around the building. The simply attached to the wall and made a clear view through the corridor. Everybody at the team accept Jack looked shocked at Jack and the sidewalls. They stood in shock for what just had happened. But they woke up when Jack shouted.

- Get away from him!

Everybody looked through the corridor and saw a man sitting on his knees and holding Ianto in his arms. Ianto looked tired and actually a little drugged, it looked like Ianto tried to pull away from the man's grip on him but either he was to weak or was the man to strong. The man didn't even look up on Jack, he just looked at Ianto and it looked like he was on his way to Ianto's mouth. It looked like the man was going to kiss him. The man moved very slowly forward towards Ianto's mouth. Jack didn't care if it was dangerous or not. Jack draws his gun and moved towards the man.

- Let him go I said!

The man was just like 20 cm away from Ianto's face when the man backed off and looked at Jack but the man didn't let go of Ianto, who still lay still and hold his hands on the man's arms trying to get away. Ianto wanted to warn Jack but his voice couldn't bare him right now. Jack looked at the man; his eyes were golden and bright but it started to fade away a little. He had short blonde hair that stood right up. He was dressed in a black shirt and black jeans and his eyes had shifted now into a grey color. In the man's face a big grin took place and something like lust over him. Jack didn't look away, Owen spook up.

- Hey, let him be or we will seriously hurt you.

Jack had a steady hand around his gun and just observed the man. The man smiled and looked down at Ianto. Ianto tensed, "not more" Ianto thought. Ianto felt tired and scared of those eyes but Ianto didn't want to show that for the man's satisfaction. The man whispered something to Ianto but Ianto didn't understand. Jack watch the man realizes himself from Ianto and lay Ianto down. Jack saw him stand up. Jack didn't like the man's style.

- Okay, good. Back off now and then we can talk.

The man just watched Jack and shocks his head. Then he backed off and suddenly just disappeared into thin air. Ianto did feel dizzy but a little better when the man wasn't near him any longer. Jack put his gun back into to his holster and run forward to Ianto and bent down on his knees and watch Ianto, who lay on the floor with closed eyes.

- Ianto?

Owen came to Ianto's side and helped Jack to make Ianto sit up. Everybody looked worried at Ianto. Jack laid a hand on his shoulder and asked:

- Ianto, how are you?

Ianto heard Jack but he didn't want to answer just yet. Ianto opened his eyes and lifted his head to look in Jacks eyes. Everything looked a little bit darker then before and Ianto sudden realize what had happened. What the man had done to him! But his voice couldn't bear yet. Jacks eyes widen and scared of what he saw.

- Ianto, what have happened? Your eyes…?

- Jack what is it?

Owen moved to Jack's side and looked into Ianto's eyes and saw what Jack saw. Ianto's eyes were dark, like they didn't have a color like before. It was like it was a shadow in them. Owen turned to Jack.

- What is this?

- I don't know…

- Guys what is wrong with Ianto?

Gwen asked with more curiosity than concerned. Ianto closed his eyes again, he didn't know what they saw but he didn't have the energy to have them opened anymore. Jack decided that they needed to go up again before the rocks fell down again. Jack asked Ianto.

- Can you stand Ianto?

Ianto wanted to stand but he didn't have the energy to do so, he continued to have his eyes closed.

- I take that as a no. Owen go up and prepare the medical bay for Ianto. Tosh go up and scan for the man, we need to know that he is out of the building.

- Okay

Owen and Tosh went up and Gwen stood still. Jack took his arms under Ianto's legs and back and laid one of Ianto's arms over Jack's neck. Then he lifted Ianto up and discovered that Ianto wasn't that heavy, Jack had never actually lifted Ianto without any support or help. Ianto scuffed closer to Jack and Jack held him closer so he wouldn't drop him. Jack turned around and saw Gwen stand there.

- Gwen, you cover me so the man doesn't come after or something.

- Okay

Jack went to the first step on the stairs and then he hit the button on his wrist band. Pang! It was a little more silence sound but the rocks fell to the floor and build up the wall again. Gwen looked shocked but just followed Jack when he went up the stairs with Ianto. When Jack come up Owen stood prepared and waited for his patient. Jack laid Ianto on the table and Owen began checking his pulse and heartbeat.

- All normal there. Ianto can you open your eyes.

Everybody on the team now observed Ianto from different distance. Ianto opened slowly his eyes and Tosh and Gwen draw in a breath at the sight. Owen observed the eyes and was like a big question mark.

- Jack have you seen anything like this before?

- No… I don't think so. Ianto how do you feel?

Ianto observed the others and tried to collect himself to talk and explain what the man had done. Ianto felt so empty and hollowed in a way, it was hard to collect himself when something important was missing.

- It's like Ianto's color have disappeared and the light in his… wait that is… yes I saw a little spark in his eyes.

- Jack…

Jack heard Ianto's voice and took his hand in his. Jack just waited as everybody else for Ianto to continue.

- I know… what happened to me… is he gone?

Jack heard that Ianto was a little scared when he asked if he was still there, so Jack squeezed his hand a little. Jack did expect a little bit of fear showing in his eyes but the stayed grey and hallow. Tosh answered because actually Jack didn't know the answer.

- Ianto, I haven't detected any human or alien activity in the building so he is gone.

- Good…

Ianto let out a breath and took a deep breath before he continued.

- He took my soul…


	3. Chapter 3

It went silence. What had Ianto said? Everybody just looked at Ianto and didn't really take in what he had said. His soul? What did he mean by that? Gwen looked confused at Tosh who just stared at Ianto. It seemed like Ianto was done and he wasn't joking. Jack looked with a surprised look at Ianto and Owen started to check the test results and when he had gone through every test, he turned to Ianto and asked.

- Are you serious? Did he… how could he…? I had never heard…

Ianto didn't have the energy to argue with Owen so he just looked straight up in the sealing and repeated what he just had said.

- He took my soul, not the whole… I think but…

Ianto didn't know how to continue. The man had taken his soul, he felt hollow but at the same he felt that a bit of his soul was still with him and if the man had taken his whole soul would he be still alive? Probably… Jack interrupted Ianto's thoughts.

- Your soul…

Jack sounded a little confused. Jack had always worried about losing Ianto with someone killing him with like a gunshot but he had never thought that his soul was in danger. Owen stepped in and continued instead of Jack and said with a little absent.

- So that's why your eyes are like that… maybe…

Gwen looked at Owen with confused eyes.

- What… do Ianto's eyes have something to do with his soul?

Owen had his eyes on Gwen but he was deep in thoughts so he didn't really look at Gwen. Owen then after a few seconds snapped out of it and looked at Gwen. Owen turned to Ianto and picked up a flashlight. Ianto's had closed his eyes again and lay totally still.

- Ianto I need you to open your eyes or I will do it for you.

Ianto opened his eyes slowly and focused on looking at the sealing. Ianto didn't want to meet any of his teammate's eyes. Owen held the flashlight before Ianto's eyes and started examining them. Owen mumbles something and then said to himself.

- I think it's why… because I can't see anything else who can cause it…

It sounded more like he talked to himself then the other. But then he said.

- Jack… have you had heard that the eyes are the mirror to the soul. I start to believe that, didn't you say that you saw a spark in Ianto's eyes and Ianto said that his entire soul wasn't gone. So I think that…

- That his eyes reflect how much of his soul is left.

- Maybe, it's not impossible.

- But if I just saw a spark then it's not much left…

Jack focused his eyes on Ianto again who had closed his again. Jack was now worried, what if that's true. Ianto's soul is nearly gone… if the whole disappeared what would be left of Ianto. Jack didn't want to think of that, he turned his attention to Owen and asked.

- Okay if this is the case what is our next action… Owen if he took a part of Ianto's don't you think it would be a chance that he can give it back also?

Jack talked with the others as much as he talked to himself. Ianto just laid and listen to what they were discussing but it didn't feel like they were talking in the same room as him, they felt a bit away or actually it felt like he was a bit away. Ianto felt as he could drift away any minute if it weren't for his friend's voices and Jack's hand on his. He felt so empty and quite alone. He remembers this feeling but this one was stronger and lacked the feeling of anger and sorrow. When Lisa had died he was a wreck but Jack had been the one to bring him back to life and make him feel like he was someone again and he didn't feel so alone anymore. Maybe could Jack do the same again? With that Ianto drifted into the darkness and his feelings were gone.

Jack noticed the change in Ianto's body and conscious. He looked at Owen who still was looking at the papers that he printed out about Ianto's health. Gwen who was at the time talking about who that man in the basement could have been got interrupted by Jack who laid a hand on Ianto's forehead and said.

- Ianto?

Ianto didn't response so Jack looked at Owen who now had put down the papers and pulled his focused to Ianto.

- What is it Jack?

- I think Ianto slipped into unconsciousness. He doesn't response…

Owen started examine him and confirmed that Ianto were unconscious and everybody understood that it wasn't good but it wasn't the worst.

- Ianto's breathing is normal and his pulse is also so that's good. We can't do much more than wait until he wakes up again.

Owen was more worried than he sounded. He just put on his doctor face. Jack looked at Ianto and made a promise in his head to Ianto that he would solve all of this and get Ianto back to normal. Jack thought Ianto looked so at peace and didn't looked different from when he was sleeping which he had done many times in Jack's own bed when he had stayed. Jack never wanted those moments to end when he just could for once wake up before Ianto and watch him sleep. Nobody touched Ianto's soul unpunished. Jack didn't have mercy when it came to messing with his Ianto. Ianto often was the one which who would stop Jack from doing something he would regret. Like the time when John Hart had made a visit to Torchwood 3. John really had pushed Jack buttons and Jack nearly did kill him but Ianto stopped him and now a time after Jack was glad that Ianto had done that because despite everything Jack had done, he didn't like to kill people and especially not close old friends. Jack didn't ever thank Ianto properly for doing that but Jack hoped that Ianto know how thankful he was. Ianto was just amazing and he would stay that way if Jack had something to say about it.

- So let's talk about what is to come next until Ianto wakes up.

- Should we go to the conference room?

- No. I want us to stay close to Ianto in case the man comes back. We don't know how he can transport himself so I want to be sure that he doesn't get the opportunity to come near Ianto's soul.

- Of course, I'm going to go and make some coffee for us. Be right back.

- Thanks Tosh and Gwen take those two chairs with you when you come down here.

- Sure Jack.

Owen seemed to be done with the tests and instead sat down in his own chair by the desk and Jack took a chair that stood near the wall and sat down beside Ianto. Gwen come down with the two chairs and placed them so they all sat in a circle. Gwen sat down on the one closest to Jack and then Tosh came down with four cup of coffee who she handed to each member.

- Plastic mugs?

- They all have been giving coffee in plastic mugs. Tosh sat down and said.

- Yes, our real cups broke in the earthquake, if it was one..., except from Ianto's who still stands in the carbine.

- Oh, yes of course.

Gwen drank a bit of coffee and didn't react to what Tosh had said and neither did Jack but Owen did.

- What do you mean Tosh? If it were one?

- I mean that I'm not sure it was an earthquake. Of course I haven't looked it up properly because my computer is broken but I'm going to look into it as soon as my laptop has reloaded.

This gave Jack something to think about. What if it weren't a real earthquake? Instead it was a planned one that was meant to happen.

- So somebody can have made the earthquake for some reason and maybe that somebody is the man we meet…

- But Jack why? I mean, if we assume that the man did plan it what would he get out of it?

- It's a very good question Gwen. That is a question we need the answer to but we also need to know who he is. We can't assume he's human just because he looked like it and besides if he did this to Ianto then we can assume he's alien.

- Jack when you mentioning it, I did an alien scan before the earthquake started and I got a weak signal about it but I didn't have the time to locate it.

- Do you still have the signal?

- Not fresh but I have always a record of the signals we pick up for the last 24 hours.

- Very good Tosh. Then maybe we can read the signal and found out something more. When the computers are restored Tosh you check up the signal and do a search though the records if we have picked up something similar before. Gwen?

- Yes Jack.

Gwen wanted to do something and if this was a new alien that they never had come across it was quite exciting. Owen didn't like or approve of the way that Gwen seemed excited about what was happening.

- When everything are back and Tosh gives the approval, you check thought the CCTV down in the archives, we should have at least one working camera down there.

- Will do

- Gwen I can hock you up to one of my laptops because your computer sees like it has seen its last days.

- Thank you Tosh

Gwen liked the task she had gotten because then maybe she could get a closer look at the new alien. Jack had really also wanted to look at the CCTV but he didn't think that he wouldn't able to control himself if he saw the whole scenario with Ianto and the man again. Jack instead decided that Gwen would handle it better so then it was just Owen and Jack left.

- Owen I want you to keep an eye on Ianto and also search on the internet for similar cases and in the U.N.I.T. database…

- But Jack we aren't allowed access to their base if we haven't…

- I know the agreement but we don't have the time to ask them but I will deal with them if they call so just send them over to me and I will explain.

- Just don't mention too much so they want to send over someone to look at Ianto and maybe take over.

Jack would have to watch out for that because U.N.I.T. didn't work the same way as Torchwood and didn't respect Torchwood either mainly because after what happened with Torchwood 1 even if Jack had explained that they didn't have anything to do with that they didn't seem to understand that. Jack didn't want them coming over and think that Ianto was theirs to examine.

- Owen just in case use the full secure code then maybe we don't have to deal with them.

- Yes Sir.

- And me myself will sit down here and write the report and then secure the base and search for cracks. So let's get to work then.

Jack put his hands together and stood up. The others started to move around and starting with their tasks. Gwen sat still because she couldn't start before Tosh said it was okay. Gwen observed for one second when Jack stood by Ianto's side and just looked at him and stroked his hand and then bent down and kissed his hand. Gwen felt a little stung in her chest but shook it off and then thought that she would start to see how much the "earthquake" had caused.  
Jack let go of Ianto's hand and then went up to his office to get his computer.

Ianto's mind.  
It was dark and everything was further away. The bridge that he felt to the other side was gone and he was petrified. But it wasn't just darkness that surrounded him it was also a sentence, some words built by letters he didn't understand. He felt confusion and fear all too strong but strangely enough the only thing he could wonder was if he would he feel the bridge again or was the feeling forever lost?

Jack opened the door to his office and gasped in chock. He had prepared to see a messed up office but this was more than that… this was chaotic. The only thing in the room that hadn't fell over was his desk but then everything on it had. He could see some spots of the floor under everything that covered it up from alien tech to books. Jack was just glad that the real dangerous alien technology was locked up in the wall. Some of those stuff was in jars and if the contains flow out of the containers then more than just his team would be in danger. Jack looked for his computer and saw it the corner of the room. He picked it up and from the outside it seemed fine. Jack let out a breath when he looked around and wished that he wouldn't have to be the one to clean up the whole mess, one more reason to get Ianto back.  
Jack went down the stairs and Tosh looked quite irritated and Gwen was going around and checking things. Owen sat and looked on his computer and Ianto as before just lay on the table still. Jack raised the desk that was near the stairs to the medical bay and placed a chair that had fell in front of it and sat down. Jack pressed the start-button on the computer and it gave a little strange noise but then started up like nothing wrong. Jack started working when he heard Tosh telling Gwen that she could start using the computers. Everybody was working and Owen come up with results. He found no cases that had been in similar situations and had the same symptoms.  
Owen didn't like when he stubble upon something when he had a clue how to solve it. Ianto's condition was critic so much could Owen tell but Owen had never had a trouble with a soul. That was nothing that he could fix, the soul was untouchable Owen used to think but now everything seemed possible. Owen draw the sweat from his forehead when he heard mumbling from behind. He turned around and went to Ianto. Ianto was mumbling something, his mouth nearly moved.

- Jack, come here

- What is it? If it's the U.N.I.T. just pass them over.

- No, it's not them. Ianto is mumbling something but I can't make out what.

- Eh?

- Owen analyzed Ianto as Jack came to his side.

- Ianto is still unconscious.

- Is it weird that he is mumbling? Don't people do that in their sleep?

- Yes they do. But it's not that he's mumbling rather than what he is mumbling.

Jack tried hearing and understanding what Ianto was saying but he couldn't make sense of it. Jack leaned in closer but then Ianto suddenly opened his eyes wide open. The eyes were dark as the darkest eyes and Ianto just laid still and stared up in the sealing.

- What is happening? Why are his eyes black?

Jack couldn't answer Owen's question but exactly when he was about to speak Ianto started to scream and then they could hear what Ianto had mumbled.

- Dhez! Broken! Death!

Owen and Jack looked at each other. What did it mean? What did that first word mean? Then everything started to shake again and Ianto went quiet as the earthquake grew stronger.


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiko was coming down with the elevator. She had just been shopping some supplies for the new computer she was putting together. Owen had the other day complained about how slow his computer was and sure it was for games but for searching it was just fine. But after some time with Owen nagging on her Toshiko agreed to make his computer better for video games. She couldn't say no to Owen, not after he had promise a date if she did it. She became all warm inside when she thought about Owen, sure he was sometimes a stuck up prick but he could be so sweet sometimes. He was really caring even if he hide it quite well. She smiled at the memories of the times when Owen had stood up for her but then she stopped and she saw it. She screamed and dropped everything she had in her hands. She couldn't believe what she saw. When she was close enough to the floor she jumped down and run towards Owen who lay lifeless on the floor. Toshiko started to cry and lay her hand on Owen's chin. She felt the ice cold skin of a dead body. She looked around and saw her other friends in the same state as Owen. She saw Gwen, Ianto both dead but she couldn't take it in. She focused on Owen and started to stroke his hair and begged.

- Owen please… don't be dead… please…

Toshiko couldn't believe it. What had happened? Everything was a mess. Everything was destroyed and torn apart. Who had done this?! Then she heard a click. She lifted her head slowly as a familiar voice spoke.

- Toshiko you shouldn't had come back. I thought you were smarter than that.

- Jack?...

It was Jack. He was now pointing a gun against her head. Her tears were still running down her cheeks but she still didn't understand. Jack looked so different, he looked so hollow.

- Jack what is this?

- Have you lost your sight Toshiko?

- Did you do this? Please tell me you didn't?

- I can't.

- No, Jack no. Why?

- I can't take losing anyone anymore, it's too painful.

- But you just did. Three of your teammates are dead.

Toshiko couldn't believe what Jack was saying. This couldn't be true. Jack was mysterious but he was not this evil. He couldn't be.

- Jack, can't you see what you have done. Everybody is dead, Gwen, Owen and Ianto, who cared for you so much.

His eyes were stone cold. Toshiko searched in Jack's eyes for kindness but it was all gone. Then Toshiko remember something Jack had told them a while ago about when he worked for Torchwood. The day he had become the leader of Torchwood 3. His boss had killed everybody in the staff so they wouldn't suffer through the time that was coming. Maybe Jack was doing the same. Toshiko hoped that she was right.

- Jack, what is happening? Is something bad going to happen? Is it why you have done this? Like your old boss did?

Toshiko had to have an explanation but Jack just observed Toshiko for a while and then smiled.

- No. Nothing is happening except you following the same fate as the others. Bye Toshiko Sato.

A shot rang and then Toshiko woke up. She was sweating and felt the weight of her computers on her body. She looked at the scene in front of her and realized that it had just been a dream. She was sweating and shaking but two questions still remained who fire the gunshot and who was hit?

Owen felt a sharp pain through his arm and that's what woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes but it took some time for him to focus on the sight in front of him. When he finally could see clearly he didn't see much actually. He lay on the floor on his side against, as it seemed to be a desk, actually his desk. The pain in the arm become more noticeable and it hurt quite badly but Owen couldn't really think about that because he heard something.

- You don't remember? … How rude Captain you should because don't you know that I'm the one who is going to kill you.

Owen couldn't hear the voice so clear but it sounded like a man but Owen figured that the man was quite far away from himself. Owen could barely hear Jack's voice when he talked.

- Hehe, then you don't know me. News Blondie I can't be killed.

- Maybe you can maybe you can't. But that's my job to worry about, first we will talk.

Owen could guess that the man that was talking was the one that had taken a part of Ianto's soul earlier or was it a new threat? Owen rolled over on his back silently and figured that he would had to do some damn good but he realized that his arm would sink him down quite badly. He now saw the red color on his jacket and that it had made its way on the floor. "Bloody hell, how much blood have I lost?" Owen thought as he tried to look around after something that he could stop the bleeding with. But just as he reached for his second white lab coat he heard a gunshot.

Gwen had been awake a long time but had kept hidden. She could have done something but she wanted to know how the man knew Jack and what he done to Ianto. Gwen sat hidden behind her desk that had fallen over when the earthquake started. Gwen had listened to the man whistling for himself as he waited for Jack to wake up and talking about Jack and how much he would make Jack realize what a mistake he had done crossing him. The man had seemed very interested in Jack and seemed like he enjoyed teasing Jack. He started right away when the Captain had woke up. He seemed to search for weak points and Gwen knew one already, Ianto. Gwen hadn't seen Ianto anywhere but he should lay somewhere close to Owen. That's were he was before the earthquake. Gwen hoped that everybody else was okay but she had to focus now on the conversation Jack had the man was having.

- So Captain you look kind of confused? Anything on your mind?

The man sounded quite weird. He had several accents at the same time. The accent in his voice kept shifting. Like when he said a couple of words he sounded Wales but with some other he sounded Scottish. He kept shifting accent, like it was meant to confuse Gwen or anybody for that matter. Even if his accent shifted, his deep voice didn't. He sounded quite harsh and didn't shift so much between pitches. Gwen did know that the man was dangerous. She absolutely didn't want him to do the same thing to her as he did to Ianto. It was just freaky that somebody could take away a soul like that. Gwen didn't like not having the control in her hands. Even thou she did know that she should keep a low profile she dared to take a little peek over the desk at the man. It was definitely the same man as before. His eyes were still grey as when he left Ianto. Gwen saw the back of Jack. He was sitting down and resting against a pillar. She couldn't see much of him. She just hoped that he wasn't hurt. She suddenly saw that the man was about to look up so she fast but quietly hide again and heard Jacks answer.

- I just want you to give Ianto his soul back.

Jack sounded determined and like he just wanted to get everything over with. He didn't seem at least interested in getting to know the man. Gwen could understand that but she thought it was a little bit weird because often was very interested in getting to know people's stories. Gwen then felt a pain in her stomach and tried not to breathe to deep and loudly. The pain went away but it made her realize that she was not armed. She figured that she should at least be that or else she would be very useless. She saw her gun, it lay a bit away but she would properly be able to reach it without being spotted. She slowly and quietly started to try and reach her gun at the same time still listening to the conversation between Jack and the man.

Jack had no interest in getting to know who the man was. He had learned over his immortal life that he shouldn't dig into the past too deep. He had sometimes and often he had found something very bad and a lot spoke for that this man was more than just trouble. Jack just wanted Ianto's soul back. The man answered Jack by looking towards the coffee machine and said lackadaisical.

- Ianto? Oh, you mean that man in the suit. The tea-boy or what do you call him, shag?

- You will be sorry if you don't do as I say.

The man had an advantage because the man did maybe know something Jack didn't and the rest of his team was for this second down. He wanted to ask the man one question: "Where and how were the others?" Jack hadn't seen the others or heard them but for some reason he felt like they were alright. It also felt like someone else also was listening and hearing this conversation so he didn't want too much coming up from his past either. Jack had his reasons for not telling his staff everything and that applied now also. Jack tried to figure out what he would do as the man observed Jack. Jack figured out that for now the best alternative seemed to be to hope for the man to spill something that would be for their advantage. The man didn't seem to mind the quiet and it started more to feel like a game for who could be silent the longest. But after some time the man broke the silent.

- Oh, you say so.

Jack felt like the man was only playing a game and nothing of this was really serious for him. Jack usually liked games, especially them involving a certain Welshman, but when Jack wasn't in control he didn't like it as much and a game with this man gave him a bad feeling. Something wasn't right with him and he had to get control over the situation.

- Listen to me, I…

Jack got interrupted.

- No, Jack. You listen to me. Kakiro Follpoe, the city with questions. Do you remember?

Jack didn't understand what he wanted with that sentence. Jack just inspected the man and the man just raised one eyebrow and asked.

- Not even my name?

Jack just shook his head slowly and kept a straight face. The man grinned mysteriously.

- You don't remember? … How rude Captain you should because don't you know that I'm the one who is going to kill you.

Even if this man was quite hard to get a grip on that was one thing that Jack did know. He couldn't be killed, he had tried.

- Hehe, then you don't know me. News Blondie I can't be killed.

- Maybe you can maybe you can't. But that's my job to worry about, first we will talk.

**Please review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

- Talk? I have no interest in talking with you.

- Oh, you don't.

The man went around in the room and looked at some things that lay on the floor. Jack observed every move he did. Jack couldn't risk anything with this man. Jack just waited for him to start talking. The man didn't seem to be in a hurry. He just kept going around in the room. Jack took the opportunity to look around after the others. But suddenly the man was right up in his face and just looked at Jack. Jack got a little scared but didn't say a word, just kept inspected his eyes. The man replaced the line in his face with a grin and back off.

- So you aren't worried that I will do the same to you as I did to Ianto?

Jack hadn't even reflected on that but he wasn't.

- If you wanted to do that to me you would just have done that in the first place.

- Are you sure? Maybe I just want you to suffer first.

- Than do it?

- Oh, you have not suffer enough

- I figured.

The man was so weird. It wasn't just the voice thing. It was everything about him, the way he behaved. It was like he had no worry in the world and like he wasn't even really here. Jack didn't even have a name and who knew if this man even did know Jack. He could just as easily just be someone who wanted to mess with his head.

- Anyway it's too bad you don't remember me because if you did then maybe you would have a chance to help Ianto.

- I can still do that.

- Maybe but the chance is quite small but alright I will give you one chance to figure something out

Jack understood that it was a trap somewhere but if it maybe could help Ianto get his soul back wasn't it worth the risk? The man still stood a bit away and grinned. Jack asked:

- Alright, what's the catch?

- No catch, just me giving you one fair chance

- Alright, let's hear it then.

At the same time Gwen had gotten a hold of her gun and placed it in a steady grip in her hands. She turned to the scene again with Jack and the man. She placed her gun so it was pointing to the man so that if she was to fire, she would shot him right in the stomach. Gwen thought that Jack was being tricked into something but she wanted to know what it was and she tried to tell herself that she didn't shoot because she wanted to help Ianto. But she knew deep inside of her that she had her own selfish reasons for not doing so. Gwen ignored that knowledge and kept the gun in a steady grip and hoped and wished that the man would do a mistake soon so this could end. Or she would.

The man had no intentions of being clumsy and spilling something valuable.

- So what do you want to know Jack? You get one question, only one.

- Just one, how am I suppose too get something out of that

- Choose wisely…

Jack saw in the grin on the man's face that it was something bad about this deal but what? Jack started to wonder what question that he would get most out of. He could ask him for his name but would that really help when he don't remember him. Maybe the best question would be to ask how and where they met but Jack didn't want to know too much about his past. He wanted to figure out a question that would get him the help he needed without dragging up too much shit. But what question was it?

- Hard time figuring out a question?

Jack hated the way the man moved back and forth towards him. Like he was teasing him about what he would do and it seemed like whatever Jack would ask it would play him right in his hands.

- Tick tock goes the clock. I don't have all the time in the world you know or rather your tea-boy doesn't.

Jack kept his cool because he wouldn't think better with stress. Every question he had ever asked or had ever been asked ran through his head. The man kept irritating Jack with his walking back and forth and also with a sound of a ticking sound he made. The man seemed amused by the chaos that was held inside of Jack's head _"…name? Are you …Lolconia? Where…how… danger… me… you? Did you..? What? How do you…? "_.It kept spinning and Jack didn't notice how the world around him became more out of focus. Even thou the man's sounds and movements was still clear. It became harder and harder to think _"…country? Are…nice? …keep…eh…planet?... weird… is this..." _He got it! He had figured out the right man seemed to notice that Jack had figured it out so he just gave him a nod to go ahead and ask. Even if he had the right question now the dizziness didn't stop. Jack notice thou that the man had stopped the irritating noises and movements. Now he just stood still and listened. Jack only hoped that he had the right question. Jack breathed in and asked firmly the question as a sparkle appeared for one second in the man's eye.

- What's your connection to 956?

The man smiled both impressed and slyly. He took one stepped forwards and suddenly his eyes began to sparkle with a golden color just like right after he had taken Ianto's soul. His whole appearance changed. He grinned even bigger and his eyes were like fire now, golden fire. He opened his mouth and spoke shyly:

- Good job, Jack. I will answer your question with one word.

Jack felt even dizzier and the world kind of shrank. He felt heavy and weak. He focused to hear the word that the man was about to utter. The man spoke up and with a new dark, heavy voice:

- Doo...

A gunshot rang. Jack saw a flash of the golden eyes before it was smoke everywhere. Jack heard a clonk that sounded like a body hitting the floor. Jack's eyes began to tear up because of the smoke and he couldn't see a thing. Everything felt like chaos and just one voice rang through the smoke.

- What the bloody hell happened?!

Everybody was about to get that answer when the smoke slowly and peacefully vanished…

**Please leave a comment ****  
**


End file.
